ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Svetlana and her Ukrainian Armed Alliance of Kiev
Svetlana and the Ukrainian Armed Alliance of Kiev '(Світлана та українські Збройні Альянс Києві, Svitlana ta ukrayinsʹki Zbroyni Alʹyans Kyyevi/ スヴェトラーナとキエフのウクライナ武装同盟, Suvu~etorāna to Kiefu no Ukuraina busō dōmei) is a Ukrainian/Japanese manga and anime series (created by fm-mikelback) developed by Shueisha Inc., Toei Animation, and the studio behind the Heroes Alliance Allied Businesses. Plot: The story of this franchise is set somewhere in Ukraine during the years of the War in Donbass & The Pro-Russia's inevitable invasion. The series follows a 16 year old girl named Svetlana Dyachenko and her Ukrainian elite fighting force who survived during the events indicating sometimes during Euromaidan that revolves around disobedience that overthrown the dictatorship president. One day after the revolution, Petro Poroshenko form the team of Ukrainian fighters up to approximated number of 11 recruited & brave enough to fight for freedom against the Pro-Russian Separatists (Just like for an example in G. I. Joe: A Real American Hero'', Duke and the G. I . Joe Team fights against Cobra Forces.) whatever there's imminent trouble in this country. Their prerogative mission is to find peace and prosperity, and battle the evil separatist in the Eastern Ukraine from the Headmaster of Donetsk (Dyrektor Donetska Headmaster) who is Alexander Zakharchenko. And not far from the two regional territories of Donetsk and Luhansk, Zhlochovitch People's Republic which is precisely best known for their radioactive and nuclear science in warfare combined strategy they had to been worshiping Joseph Stalin for their evil encouragement. Characters: (Please note that all characters are both created and developed by fm-mikelback) Armed Heroic Forces of Ukraine * ('''Armed Alliance of Kiev) Petro Poroshenko form an elite fighting force that are consisted to be respectively Ukrainian, being hand-picked by the President after Euromaidan. And most likely in their recruitment involving their primary mission, they wage their battle to annihilate The Pro-Russia Separatist Rebels, and the evil forces who determines to support their accentuated respect in both Donetsk & Lugansk regional territories. Svetlana Dyacehnko is the only one chosen to be leader and hero to fight against the Pro-Russia Invasion and even Russian Cobra Commander and the Cobra Forces in the War in Donbass. ** Svetlana Dyachenko (Світла́на Дяченко) A sixteen year-old turquoise hair high school student which has been studying The English language and she has been having A+ on her grades until she discovered something more invigorating in her interest Japanese katanas and samurai culture. ** Volodymyr Nalyvaichenko '(Володимир Налива́йченко) The tallest man in the group who specializes in scouting and weapon defense with his pistol. Although he admits he was a member of the boy scout of N.O.S.U. ever since his adolescent years, his was a good scout leader. He wanted to attend Kiev University to achieve his goal is to have a master's degree in scouting and being the Scout Master. ** '''Lyudmila Melnychuk '(Людмила Мельник) A former member of a Eurodance grop from Kiev known as Install Zone. ''She is considered to be a the sexiest in the group as a vocalist, and she was eventually charged with arson for the accountable action of burning down somebody's apartment building for retaliation. During the events of Euromaidan, she was later released from prison and she no longer have long hair as she previously used to by now looking all tomboyish. ** '''Oleskandr Verbytskyi '(Олександр Вербицький) He was fired from his previous job as a Berkut special police officer until Svetlana saved his life from being mutilated and decimated by on-goers of the revolution. Once recovered from his injuries and bloodshed, he told Svetlana how he was being spotted and surrounded by Right Sector not even recognizing himself as civilians with mortified anger. ** 'Serhiy Chmilenko '(Сергій Чміленко) A high school drop-out turned himself as a firearm specilaist ever since his quit his opportunity as a member of the Right Sector. When he eventually befriended Svetlana during these events of the Ukrainian Revolution, he wanted to fight back with her team to settle the score into overthrowing Viktor Yanukovych out of power. He wants to get into weapons engineering at the Kiev University if he's a good member of the team. ** 'Pablo Zakharchenko De La Santiago '(Пабло Захарченко Де Ла Сантіаго) A Zaporozhian cossack who was trying to be the next thing in Ukraine's history is to become a luchador of Kiev. He has a long story of liking something adventurous in the outside world of the slavic ways for example, he's always interested in Mexican culture, luchador fighting, drinking his favorite Mexican beverages Tecate beer and Jarritos instead of having kvass, and making his own concussion of his own ethnically combination of Cossack tacos. He's also interested in Mexican wrestling as learned all he basic movements and techniques that were excruciating painful to brawl to. ** 'Mykhaylo Zherebnyh '(Михайло Жеребний) A mixed-martial artists and a bodybuilder who has a tremendous reputation in the team which he is best known for his signature body slam locker technique, and never missed out on his fans across the globe and Svetlana herself. ** 'Tonya Holodnyuk '(Таня Голоднюк) The sexiest woman from Kiev who is apparently a bikini model, a lingerie model, works as a waitress in a "Hooters" style restaurant known as Piven (also known as the Rooster), and she is preferably skilled at sword she wields her own dominance. She is currently studies at Kiev University in restaurant management and the last thing she is always looks hot in a bikini when it comes to sexual maintenance for the team. (not to mention she wears a Ukrainian flag triangle bikini with a coat of arms and her side-tie bottoms were not shown because of she wears her cossack pants.) ** 'Yaroslava "Miyuko" Yakovenko-Hayashibara '(Ярослава "Міяко" Яковенко-Хаяшібара) A Ukrainian girl of a Japanese descent and a long time friend of Svetlana who is half ninja and half kabuki. During the Second World War, her ancestors who were once betrayed and neglect the Imperial Army into helping out the Russians which they're determined to assist Joseph Stalin to attack the Imperial Japanese Army during the time of the invasion. Right until 72 years later, not without never knowing the true definition of ninjitsu was not seen during Euromaidan until Svetlana recognized her friend fighting like a ninja at the Maidan Square. Before Euromaidan, she first saw Svetlana in the first grade standard of schooling they became friends. ** 'Zoryana Tymoshenko Veruszewskiy '(Зоряна Тимошенко Верушевський) She is specializes in explosives, rocket launching, and she knows how to bring the party into the battlefield. She is most likely a party-starter and by the time she received an urgent message during her Spring Break in Miami relaxing on the beach, and hasn't realized she needed for the team back in Kiev. ** 'Illiyana Khrapachenko '(Ілліяна Храпаченко) The last and final member of the team who developed a Chinese Amazon style battalion with President Poroshenko to form the Shanpu Battalion for all Ukrainian women martial artists across the country. She is an expert on Martial arts, knows how to do Chinese mediation what she learned from the Monks, always handy with her weapons she wields, an Ambush specialist, studies the Chinese arts of body movements as she knows every styles of all Asian martial arts and perchance yoga whenever she needs to get more resilient. And she is currently a member of the Ukrainian amazon group ''Asgarda" which they respectively worships Yulia Tymoshenko as a goddess. Sometimes she always cooks Chinese oriental and other ethnic cuisines and explains where its originates from and she's the smartest strategist in the group. * ('''International Battalions) A Battalion force group which recruits foreign fighters across the universe to battle the evil forces in Donbass and supports Ukraine's international co-ops headquarters. The idea was developed during the intervention of the Russian annexation of Crimea and the hostile takeover of the rebellious borderlines within two regions. ** Giorgio (from Greece) ** Katsiarynka (from Belarus) ** Hakob (from Armenia) ** Robercyk (from Poland) ** Zurab (from Georgia) ** Emily (from Moldova) ** Zhalibora (from Uzbekistan) ** Magdalena (from Poland) ** Wladislaw (from Poland) ** Dzokhar (from Chechnya) ** Samushka (from Belarus) ** Vladimiryon (from Lithuania) ** Krystopher (from Hungary) ** Slobodon (from Serbia) ** Shebestova (from Serbia) ** Aslan (from Ossetia) ** Giuseppe Chaplioni (from Italy) ** Xavierine (from France) ** Jacques (from France) ** Massimiliano Chaplioni (from Italy) ** Almazbek (from Kyrgyzstan) ** Rin Han (from South Korea) ** Mirajane (from Germany) ** Elzbekov (from Kazakhstan) ** Muyassar (from Georgia) ** Frederick (from Germany) ** Renatinho (from Brazil) ** Kagome (from Japan) ** Satoshi (from Japan) ** Chang (from China) ** Luigi Chaplioni (from Italy) ** Sebastien (from Norway) ** Raj (from India) * (Defense Ministry Special Forces) ** Volodymyr Chernyavskiy (Володимир Чернявский) ** Chenkova Kalyniak (Ченкова Калиняк) ** Dmitriy Kulchytskyi (Дьмитрий Кульчицький) ** Stanislav Shapoval (Станіслав Шаповал) ** Yosyp Plekhanov (Йосип Плеха́нов) ** Serhiy Komarovskyi (Сергій Комаровский) * (National Ukrainian Guards of Freedom) ** Antonina Ushnevych (Антонина Ушневич) ** Dmytro Dyhdalovych (Дмитро Дигдалович) ** Vyacheslav Shcherbaniuk (Вячеслав Щербанюк) ** Serhiy James Moysei (Сергій "James" Моисей) ** Anatoliy Horodniuk (Анатолій Городнюк) * (Ukrainian Power Force) The students from Kiev Technological University are selected to fight with their own deadliest inventions into battle against the Donbass People's Militia and they are the only qualified mercenaries to assist on aiding the Armed Alliance of Kiev. They are preferably known as the Engineer Nerds of Kiev with Strange Weaponry. ** Karl Yaroshenko (Карл Яроше́нко) The captain of this scientific nerd team who knows how to determine to stay cheeki breeki with his imaginative inventions of defense. ** Bodhan Mikhailenko (Бoдгaн Михайленко) ** Volodomyr Savchuk (Володимир Савчук) ** Zoryana Horoshishin (Зоряна Горошішін) ** Katsyuka Zherebnyh (Кацюкa Жеребных) * (Shanpu Battalion ') An Amazonian warrior force formed by the Ukraine's Warrior Women of Asgarda which made connectivity and ties with the President of Ukraine. (''The name of this battalion was named after a female Chinese amazon warrior from Chinese Village of Women Heroes Joketsuzoku out of Ranma 1/2.) ** '''Zhalia-'Mei' Nechiporuk (Жaлia-Mеi Нечипорук) ** Oleksandra Kostyshyn (Олекса́ндрa Кocтишин) ** Svyatoslava Bogatyrova (Святославa Богатирьова) ** Natalyna Poroshenko (Наталiна Пороше́нко) ** Snizhana Slobodian (Сніжана Слободян) ** Lyubov Yanukovych (Любо́вь Януко́вич) ** Mikhaylyna Melnychuk (Михайлина Мельничук) ** Yelizaveta Khrapachenko (Елизавета Храпаченко) ** Nyasha &''' '''Myasha Solovyanenko (Hяшa i Mяшa Соловяненко) ** Nadezhda Endzela Vakhvakhishvili (Надежда Ендзeлa Baхвaхишвили/ნადეჟდა ენძელა ვახვახიშვილი) The Georgian female in the group. * (Dzokhar Dudayev Battalion) A group Chechen volunteers to battle with the Ukrainian forces to fight alongside Donbass and they're the only group who aren't evil as Donbass People's Militia ever since they support the legacy of the Chechen Republic of Ichkeria's government tactics. ** Aslan Sagdiyev (Аслан Сагдиев) Well known leader of the Chechen group and he never gives up the fight to show his dominance. ** George "The Ghazi Lion" Sheikhulayev (Георгий "Гази лев" Шейхулаев) ** Dzhabrail Magomedov (Джабраил Магомедов) ** Ibragimkhalil Tsarnaev (Ибpaгимхaлил Царна́ев) ** Tsarnomak Dzhappuyev (Царнoмaк Джaппуиев) * (Azov Battalion Police Department) ** Mykola Shevchenko (Мико́ла Шевченко) ** Andriy Tarashkyevich (Андрі́й Тарашкевич) ** Vasyl Prokhorchuk (Василь Прохорчук) ** Georgiy Baliuk (Георгий Балюк) ** Svyatoslava Zhanovachiy (Святославa Жановачий) * (Donbass Battalion) ** Saymon Tyahnybok (Саймон Тягнибо́к) ** Vycheslava Cherniavskyi (Вячеславa Чернявський) ** Dzhonathan Savchenko (Джонатан Савченко) ** Yevhen Mieczkovskyi (Євген Mieчoвский) ** Ruslan Zavada (Руслан Завада) ** Lyudmila "Nyash-Ko Chan" Chervonopyskyi (Людмила "Hяш-Кo Чaн" Червонописький) ** Vladyslav Nechiporenko (Владислав Нечипорeнко) Hell's Federation of Novorossiya Enforcements (aka United Russian Forces of Evil) * (Donbass People's Militia) After that imminent struggle between volunteer groups, to military confiscation turn critical evil taking control over The Ukrainian Government Building in the Donetsk region. The possibilities of enhanced re-enforcement qualified their way to declare war against the Ukrainian Army, And it's reputation beyond demilitarized zone once removed from Ukraine and declared it's regional territory implicating war crimes. That might have supported by Hell's Federation of Novorossiya Enforcements itself. The Supreme Commander Gubarev the Doom he's the accountable one who's responsible in the operation for the Donetsk Region. Increasingly being active involving the strategy in the fighting a war against the Ukrainian Government, and Svetlana ans her Ukrainian Armed Alliance of Kiev in the Donetsk Region of Ukraine into battle intensifies. ** Dyrektor Donetska Headmaster (Директор Донецка) The headmaster and the main antagonist who is accountable for orchestrating his own team to take down Ukrainian troops, and assembled his handpicked minions to work for him under the influences of Donetsk People's rights. ** Ashlee Simpson Xomancshoev (Aшлee Cимпcoн Cкяoмaншoeв/ real name: Ashlee Xomancshko) She's the leader of the bunch. ** Zhabochanov Holodnyuk (Жaбoчaнoв Голоднюк) ** Great Man Stravinsky ("Great Man" Стравинский) ** Markov Alezkandr Mazurenko (Марков Aлeзкaндp Maзуpенко) A red-eyes masked man from Moscow who worked for the Headmaster under the influence Donbass People's Militia. ** Babay Ivanoyakov (Бaбaы Iбaнoяков) ** Vladimir Piratoshenko (Владимир Пipaтоше́нко) ** Pavel Dmitry Saakashvili (Павел Дмитрий Саакашвили) ** Leonard Mieczkovskiy (Леонард Mieчoвский) ** Vyacheslav Kulchytskyi (Владислав Кульчицький) ** Valdemar Khurtsia Mzhavanadze (Вальдемар Xуpтcя Мжаванадзе) ** Mykhaylo Vasylstov (Михайло Васильcтoв) ** Illyanikovich Twins (Vasylyna & Maksyma Illyanikovich) (Василина a Maкcимa Иллянико́вич/близнецы Иллянико́вич) ** Yulia Komarovskyi (Ю́лія Комаровский) ** Dragoslocha Yevtushenko (Дpaгocлoчa Євтушенко) * (Vostok Brigade) ** Igor Melnikovich '(Ігор Мельникович) ** '''Big-Hurt Czarovskiev '("Big Hurt" Чapoвскийв) ** 'Nazariy Kharitonov '(Назарій Харитонов) ** 'Vladimir Nikolayachenko '(Владимир Николаяченко) ** '''Sebastein Vojnoski (Себастьян Воджноский) * (Russian Orthodox Army) ** Kalinko Avramenko '(Калинкo Авраменко) ** '''Yevhan Shaposhnikov '(Євген Шапошников) ** 'Strelkov Yakimchuk '(Стрелков Якимчук) ** 'Jan Chebotaryov '(Джaн Чеботарёв) * ('''Sparta Battalion) ** Romanov Kondratyuk '(Рома́нов Кондратю́к) ** '''Harolslav Nazdratenko '(Гарольслав Наздрате́нко) ** 'Abrahimovich Plyushenko '(Абрагiмо́вiч Плю́шенко) ** 'Oleskandra Tsulukidze '(Олександра Цулукидзе/ალექსანდრა წულუკიძე) * ('''Somalia Battalion) ** Konstyantyn Zubarev '(Костянтин Зу́барев) ** '''Maxislav Tereshchenko '(Maксислав Терещенко) ** 'Illanya Fedorchuk '(Ілланя Федорчук) ** 'Dalibor Tymoshchuk '(Дaлибоp Тимошенко) ** 'Boris Yevstigneyev '(Борис Евстигнеев) ** 'Lukas Grebenshchikov '(Лукас Гребенщико́в) * ('''Harof Sayyaf-Jonumminha) Donetsk Regional Territory's well known respective Islamic terrorist organization from Sevastopol,Crimea that are all Islamic fighters who determined and declare terror, converting minority activities to Islamic horror beyond Jihadism in the Eastern Ukraine. And it was only reference what according to the President of Ukraine Petro Poroshenko mentioned "More worst than Cobra Forces and Agents of Hydra". ** Akmaed Ali Kudryavtsev '(Aкмaeд Aли Кудрявцев) A truly respective Crimean Tatar who has more experience as a jihadist, and a nuclear weapon expert who intents to use his own concussion into the battlefield. Please note, he is considered to be the first Crimean anti-hero in this series. ** '''Gabdullah Dzhemilev '(Габдулла Джемі́лєв) ** 'Tahir Gasprinski '(Тахір Гacпpiнский) ** 'Yulsim Khudzhamov '(Юyлcим Худжамов) ** 'Iskandar Yaduleemovich '(Icкандap Ядyлeeмович) ** 'Ramil Tartakovsky '(Раміль Тартаковский) ** 'Dzokhar Mazrkovicajs '(Джоха́р Maзpикoвикaиc) ** 'Cerybrus Izmaylov '(Цербер Измайлов) ** 'Zelimkhan Jafarimedovich Celebicihan '(Зелимхан Джaфapiмeдoвич Чeлeбиджигaн) * ('''L.P.R. People's Militia) Considered to be self-proclaimed by the Donetsk regional territory itself, Taking control all amongst occupied various buildings in Luhansk regional territory declaring the most disobedient to Svetlana ans her Ukrainian Armed Alliance of Kiev's willpower. And has hated amongst good, Same as the Donbass People's Militia. Their authoritative personnel contains former identical members of the disbanded Berkut Special Force as part of the Hell's Federation of Novorossiya Enforcement. ** Oleskiy Tymoshenko '(Олексій Тимошенко) ** '''Dzhonatan Dvoryanets '(Джонатан Дворянець) ** 'Yuri Bodhanyuk '(Юрий Бoдгaнюк) ** 'Vladislav Brezdenyuk '(Владислав Брезденюк) ** 'Jaxcky Synenko '(Джaский Синенко) ** 'Big Bad Bear Paskhalin '("Big Bad Bear" Пасхалін) ** 'Chekov Dziavulsky '(Чехов Джiaвyлский) ** 'Kostyantyn Zvekavotchiyk '(Костянтин Звeкaвoтчиык) ** 'Selena Zherebnyh '(Селена Жеребных) ** 'Myroslava "Codename Angel" Chaplinsky '(Мирослава "Codename Angel" Чаплинський) ** 'Aleksis Shcherbaniuk '(Алексіс Щербанюк) * ('''Great Don Army) ** Viktor Baranovsky '(Виктор Барановський) ** '''Capitan Kruto Markovslavich '(капитан Круто Mapкoвславич) ** 'Alexander Vereshchagin '(Александр Вереща́гин) ** 'Pavlo Zharykhin '(Павло Жарыхин) * ('''Prizrak Brigade) ** Dzhessika Yushchenko '(Джессика Ю́щенко) ** '''Leopold Kuklachyov '(Леопольд Куклачёв) ** 'Yuri-Raymond Loginovsky '(Юрий "Raymond" Лoгiнoвcкий) ** 'Maksym Shevchenko '(Максим Шевченко) * ('''Zhlochovitch People's Militia) Not far from both Donetsk & Lugansk in between two regional territories of Novorossiya. Form this self-proclaimed region the size of Switzerland, This military operation program is presumably best known for manufacturing & developing Radioactive bombs, Psychic Powers, Nuclear explosives, and strategies to fight against Ukraine's good will. ** Dr. Semarshenko '(врач Ceмapшенко) ** '''Pohanko Otruta '(Пoгaнкo Oтpyтa) (Devil-mobile) ** 'Vasylenkov '(Василийeнков) ** 'Szaromankoch '(Cзapoмaнкох) ** 'Pravyy "Gravy Bowl of Poison" Dzanokovarch '(Праввы "Gravy Bowl of Poison" Джaнoковapч) ** 'Kibernetychy '(Кибернетычы) (Cyborgnet) ** 'Don Juan Petrochenko '(Дон Хуан Петроченко) * ('''Cobra Forces of Donetsk) A mutant serpent-like military organization held in Donetsk ever since a venom scent was plagued into infestation after an experiment gone terribly wrong during the siege this plague turned dead civilians to Snake like warriors. Serpentine Leader Rasputin who was once a human scientist for the institute laboratory and now he commands the Snake power in Donbass. ** Serpentine Leader Rasputin '(Змеиный лидер Распутин) ** '''Russian Cobra Commander '(Русский командир кобры) ** 'Soviet Snake '(Советский Змея) ** 'Yad Zmeya '(Яд Змея) (Snake's Venom) ** 'Smertelny yad '(Cмepтeлны Яд) (Death Venom) ** 'Chernaya Mamba '(Черная мамба) (Black Mamba) ** 'Khlopok Rot '(Хлопок Рот) (Cotton Mouth) ** 'Gora Zmeya '(Гора Змея) (Mountain Snake) ** 'Med Golova '(Мед Голова) (Copperhead) ** 'Ukusa Zmeya '(Укуca Змея) (Pound Snake) ** 'Mokasin '(Mокасин) (Moccasin) * ('''Rapid Response Group Batman Battalion) ** 'Yosyp Novikchenko '(Йосип Hoвикченко) ** 'Dalibor Reznikovych '(Дaлибоp Резнікович) ** 'Stanislav Borislavych '(Станислав Бориславыч) ** 'Roman Holodnyuk '(Poмaн Голоднюк) ** 'Ivanovych Protoshenko '(Иванович Пpoтoшенко) ** 'Kazimir Zakharchenko '(Казимир Захарченко) Broadcasting Companies: * Japan: TV Tokyo * USA: Cartoon Network, Funimation Channel * Latin America: Cartoon Network * South Korea: Tooniverse * Canada: Teletoon/Teletoon (Quebec) * United Kingdom: CITV, Cartoon Network * Australia: Network Ten, Eleven, Cartoon Network * Germany: ProSieban Maxx * France: Canal J, Gulli * Ireland: RTE Two, Cartoon Network * Brazil: Rede Globo, Cartoon Network * Philippines: TV5, Cartoon Network, Boomerang * The Netherlands: DIsney XD * Southeast Asia: Cartoon Network, AXN Asia * Albania: Vizion+ * Portugal: Panda Biggs * Greece: Alter Channel, Disney XD * Israel: Disney Channel, Arutz HaYeladim * Turkey: Cartoon Network * Poland: Cartoon Network, Teletoon * Taiwan: Cartoon Network * Italy: K2, Cartoon Network, Boomerang, Boing, Hiro * Spain: Clan TVE * Scandinavia: Cartoon Network * Russia: TNT, Cartoon Network * CIS: Cartoon Network * India: Cartoon Network * Hong Kong: TVB Jade * Saudi Arabia: Cartoon Network * New Zealand: Cartoon Network * Serbia: Happy TV Trivia: * Illiyana Khrapachenko has the same hairdoe as Asuna from Sword Art Online and Shampoo from Ranma 1/2. And apparently has the same martial arts skills as a Chinese Amazon warrior which depicted as a bo staff wielder. Category:Anime Category:Pro-Russian unrest in Ukraine Category:Ukrainian warfare fiction Category:Manga Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:War Category:Superpowers Category:Shueisha Inc. Category:Toei Animation Category:G.I. Joe Category:G. I. Joe spin-off Category:Ukrainian series Category:Japanese series Category:European series Category:Military Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Ukraine Category:Ukrainian Anime Category:Ukrainian Culture Category:Ukraine Fiction Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Fm-mikelback's Ideas Category:War on Donbass Fiction Category:Comics Category:Characters created by Fm-Mikelback Category:Contains pop-culture reference